Arburian Pelarotas
Arburian Pelarotas (アルブリアン・ペラロータ, Aruburian Perarōta) is a species from the once peaceful planet Arburia. Appearance Arburian Pelarotas are white, bulky aliens with stubby arms and legs. They have yellow, shell-like plating on their back, wrists, legs, and shoulders. Infant Arburian Pelarotas lack shells, as they don't develop until they are child aged. Arburian Pelarotas have squinted eyes and a wide mouth. They also have black stripes above and sometimes below their face, plus they have black surrounding their armor. Adults have the same appearance as children, only with sharper claws and small lines near their fingers. Female Arburian Pelarotas appear to have a slimmer torso and pelvis, their armor is also smaller and they have feminine lips. Gallery Powers and Abilities Arburian Pelarotas have the ability to curl into a ball and roll at high speeds, ricochet, and bounce. This shell is highly durable, able to resist corrosive chemicals. Arburian Pelarotas have a high sense of balance. Arburian Pelarotas can contain fairly large objects within their spheroid form. An Arburian Pelarota's shell is resistant to acids and lavas, and can refract lasers. While rolled up, Arburian Pelarotas can survive a drop from space to Earth, with just minor amounts of pain from the impact received. Arburian Pelarotas are capable of rolling in a circular pattern to damage enemies, compressing themselves tightly and then releasing the pressure to create a sonic blast. Arburian Pelarotas are able to flop onto the ground to create a shockwave, as well as rotate quickly to generate a miniature tornado. Weaknesses Arburian Pelarotas are subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that they can have difficulty stopping or controlling direction at high speeds. Arburian Pelarotas can get trapped on sticky surfaces. Notable Arburian Pelarotas *Cannonbolt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) **Rollaway Notable Arburian Pelarota Hybrids *Flashback Kevin (1/11 Arburian Pelarota) *Ultimate Kevin (part Arburian Pelarota) Evolved Arburian Pelarota Appearance Evolved Arburian Pelarotas have hard, light metallic blue skin. Their shells have cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when they curl up. Evolved Arburian Pelarotas have gained sharp fangs. Only a male evolved Arburian Pelarota has been seen so it's unknown what female evolved Arburian Pelarotas look like. Powers and Abilities Like Arburian Pelarotas, evolved Arburian Pelarotas have the ability to curl into a ball and roll at high speeds. Evolved Arburian Pelarotas can take hits from Sunder's energy axe, only being pushed back. Evolved Arburian Pelarotas appear to be able to withstand radiation, as Ultimate Cannonbolt was able to hold P'andor while Kevin got him back in his armor. According to the Galactic Racing website and Eugene, evolved Arburian Pelarotas can fire their spikes as projectiles. Notable Evolved Arburian Pelarotas *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt Notable Evolved Arburian Pelarota Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part evolved Arburian Pelarota) Trivia & References Etymology The name Arburian Pelarota is based on Arburia (the Arburian Pelarota home planet), pelota (''Spanish for "'ball") and ''rota (a play on "rotation"). Notes & Trivia *According to Eugene, Arburian Pelarotas are believed to be extinct from the universe, but it wouldn't surprise him if there are a few alive somewhere. Category:Arburian Pelarotas Category:Sapient Species Category:Species